


Best rivals

by Xatram



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, están casados, rivales es otra palabra para novios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xatram/pseuds/Xatram
Summary: —¡Hoy es un día importante, Kakashi!—Ah, ¿sí?





	Best rivals

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Me he enganchado un poco al Kakagai, juas
> 
> El otro día encontré en Aliexpress unos llaveros con forma de tortuga de estos que se separan y forman "Best friends" y surgió esta idea. No es un fic muy elaborado y no estoy muy contenta con él pero como HC me parece cuqui
> 
> Espero que os guste~~

—¡Hoy es un día importante, Kakashi!

—Ah, ¿sí?

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro y miró a Gai sin mostrar demasiado interés. Aquel niño tenía una habilidad asombrosa para encontrarle cuando intentaba pasar un rato a solas. Es decir, casi todos los días.

—¡Sí!— Gai asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y se dispuso a desvelar por qué aquel día era diferente a los demás —Hace un año, tú… ¡Aceptaste convertirte en mi eterno rival!

—¿Los aniversarios de rivalidad… se celebran? — Kakashi preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

El niño del chándal verde ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—¡ES EL MOMENTO PERFECTO PARA CELEBRAR NUESTRA JUVENTUD, KAKASHI! —exclamó con emoción Gai, cogiendo a Kakashi de los hombros.

—Sí… vale, bueno— Kakashi cogió de las muñecas a Gai y le apartó un poco, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la cercanía. —Feliz día. O algo— El niño volvió a fijar la mirada en su libro, dando la conversación por terminada.

Gai tenía otros planes.

—Kakashi, mi querido rival. ¡No tan deprisa! Tengo algo para que ambos recordemos este día para siempre y para que sigamos celebrando nuestra apasionante rivalidad durante mucho tiempo.

_Oh, no._ Kakashi se esperaba cualquier tipo de regalo estúpido por parte de Gai.

El niño moreno introdujo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bolsita— ¡Cierra los ojos, Kakashi! ¡Déjate llevar por la emoción de la incertidumbre!

Kakashi suspiró y decidió seguirle el juego a su _rival_. Sería más fácil que intentar discutir con él sobre sus métodos para dar regalos. Cerró los ojos y en seguida notó cómo Gai le cogía del brazo y le ponía algo en la muñeca.

—¡Ya puedes abrir los ojos!— Exclamó Gai, nervioso por ver si el regalo que había preparado con tanto cariño emocionaba a su rival.

Kakashi abrió los ojos y miró la pulsera que le había puesto Gai. Era un cordón de cuero con una pequeña placa y una miniatura de una tortuga hecha de madera. En la placa se leía _Best rivals_.

Era… bonito.

—Gracias, Gai.

—¿TE GUSTA? Yo tengo una igual—El niño se apartó la manga y enseñó orgulloso su pulsera, idéntica a la que le había regalado a Kakashi.

—Es que… no suelo llevar pulseras— Kakashi deshizo el nudo de la pulsera con nerviosismo, se la guardó en el bolsillo y se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado—Tengo que irme.

_Acepta un regalo, idiota._

—Ah… ¡No pasa nada! Nos… ¡nos vemos! — Gai sonrió y se despidió levantando un pulgar hacia Kakashi.

Kakashi notó la decepción en el rostro de Gai.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi metió otra caja en su nueva habitación. El piso que había alquilado era, tal y como quería, mucho más pequeño que la casa en la que había vivido hasta entonces. Ahora que era ANBU, era mucho más práctico vivir al lado del edificio del Hokage y, además, así no tenía que preocuparse de mantener y limpiar una casa tan grande. Una casa pensada para una familia.

Kakashi suspiró con cansancio y abrió la caja para colocar sus escasas pertenencias en la habitación. Varios libros, ropa y algunas armas. También sacó una pequeña caja de madera.

Quizás ahora era un buen momento, después de todo.

Se sentó en la cama y abrió la caja.

—¡Eterno rival, parece que esta vez he ganado yo!

Kakashi se sobresaltó al escuchar a Gai en su ventana y apartó la caja rápidamente, simulando estar recogiendo otra cosa. Tan oportuno e intrusivo como siempre.

—... ¿En qué has ganado, Gai?

—Hmm...— Gai entró de un salto en la habitación de Kakashi, mirando a su alrededor—¡Mi casa es mucho más guay!

—Ah.

Maito se acercó hacia Kakashi con curiosidad, sabiendo que escondía algo —Y, ¿qué estaba haciendo mi eterno rival antes de que llegase? ¿Acaso necesitas de la fuerza de mi juventud para acabar de hacer la mudanza?

—No, sólo estaba colocando algunas cosas…

De repente, Gai se abalanzó sobre la cajita que Kakashi había intentado ocultarle—¿Qué es esto, Kakashi? Parece… ¡Interesante!

—¡No es nada…! — Kakashi intentó quitarle la caja, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

_Quizás es un buen momento para demostrarle que te importa._

Gai estaba sin palabras.

—La… ¿la guardaste?

—Sí.

A Gai se le iluminó la mirada y se sentó al lado de Kakashi—Creía que no te había gustado y que te habías deshecho de ella o algo así. Yo la perdí en una misión...

Kakashi suspiró y apartó la mirada un poco avergonzado —Ya te dije que no soy de llevar pulseras. No dije que no… me gustase. No quería perderla así que la guardé.

—Entonces… ¿te gusta mi regalo, rival? —Preguntó Gai con una sonrisa.

—Me encanta. Feliz _rivalversario_ , Gai.


End file.
